A Call from Beyond
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETED Espa Roba used to pretend to be psychic, but one fateful day things all turned around. Pairings: EspaXSerenity
1. Espa Roba's Hidden Potential

Chapter 1: Espa Roba's Hidden Potential  
  
It was a bright and sunny day at the Battle City Dueling grounds. Espa Roba was engaged in an intense duel against his new opponent: Weevil Underwood. They had been dueling for quite sometime, all along Espa was pulling off his "psychic" gag, trying to psych Weevil out. It seemed to be working as Weevil began to grow nervous, trying to figure out if Espa was really reading his mind, or cheating in some creative form. Things seemed bleak for the insect duelist, as Espa seemed to be matching his every move perfectly. Espa had managed to get both Feind Mechacyber and the Reflect Bounder onto the playing field, leaving Weevil's insects in their weakened state with no traps to defend them. Weevil stood there, contemplating his next move.  
  
On a nearby building, Espa's four brothers were helping him out with his psychic bit by spieing on the unsuspecting Weevil. They were sure to make certain that their brother wins at any cost.  
  
The younger Roba had the assumption that Espa was sure to win, after all, he had friends in high places. He was bored and was seeing what sort of mischief he could make for himself. The older Roba, who was accompanied by his baby brother, was peering through his pair of binoculars to see Weevil's next move, waiting intently to warn Espa of any tricks that the slimy bug would play to try and turn the duel in his favor.  
  
Suddenly, his vision was obstructed by the waving of a big, pink, round object that was going back and fourth in his path.  
  
"Hey! Move your big sucker out of my way, I can't see the other guys cards!" he said audibly, but not audibly enough to cause everyone's attention to be diverted to him. The younger brother, still not listening continues to wave his sucker around seeming dangerously close. As he waved his arms wildly around, cheering for Espa who was dueling below, he struck his brother in the back of the head, knocking his ear piece out and sending it shattering on the ground four stories below.  
  
"Oh no!" The Roba exclaimed. " Look what you did! How is Espa going to win now?"  
  
"Sorry..." the smaller Roba said sadly as he slumped down and became very sorrow stricken in appearance.  
  
"I tap into the Psychic Forces!" Espa said as he chanted and hummed a bit, " Celestial Energy, come fourth and grant me your powers. Show me what my opponent wields in his hand." Espa had his eyes closed for a while, pretending to concentrate on the cosmic forces around him. He opened his eyes, suddering as if a jolt of electricity ran through him and pointed at Weevil.  
  
"I see that the next card in your hand is Cockroach Knight!" Espa declared as Weevil was shocked utterly that Espa had known. The duel preceded to drag on, Espa playing all of his best defenses and monsters to counteract Weevil's insect horde. It appears that the duel was all to easy for Espa to win.  
  
Espa made his way over to his brothers, who tried to look calm, but the nervousness seemed to be peering through their very being. Espa was telling them of their great feat they had accomplished by overtaking Weevil and gaining his rare Insect Queen and Locator card. When he was finally done with his boasting, one of his brothers approached him.  
  
"Um.....E-E-Espa..." The tallest of the three stuttered, fear and a nervous feeling shown in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Espa asked, slightly turning in his direction, giving him full attention.  
  
"U-U-U..mm...We kind of....um...Well the microphone fell in the middle of your duel with that insect guy. It's not my fault!" He yelled in a panic, shifting the blame to his brother. " He did it!"  
  
"Sorry..." The condemned brother said in a melancholy voice, not lifting his head from it's downward position.  
  
Espa became surprised, if his brothers had not been broadcasting the cards to him, then who had been ? Something had been telling him...but what?...Or who? Espa stood there, stunned, trying to search for any possible explanation that seemed within the realm of natural. He searched his mind, what seemed like a thousand times, and each time was more and more valiant then the last, but alas, he could not find the answer to the question that he was seeking so despareatley.  
  
"Please don't hurt us!" one of his brothers pleaded, afraid to be scorned for dropping the microphone.  
  
Espa was submerged too deep in his thoughts to hear his brother's pleas. What was the nature of the force that communicated with him? This was the one answer he sought.  
  
  
  
In a dark room, a figure sat, looking quit perplexed in thoughts. The thought of vengeance and malice was in this being's mind. The ultimate plan to crush Yugi Motou was underway. The center of the plan was a dear and close friend to Yugi, this was sure to be the ultimate thing to crush the innocent duelist and his meddling quests and belief in the heart of the cards.  
  
As the figure sat upon his throne, another figure approached him and knelt before him.  
  
" Go and bring her, for this in which you shall not fail, for if you do, I will make you wish the merciless sun had never set it's eye upon you."  
  
As the figure opened the door to leave, a beam of sunlight struck the photograph that the figure help in his hand and revealed a small boy and a small girl with a sandcastle sepearating them, both in which looked very happy.  
  
~Chapter two will be up soon~  
  
Thank you to all who read. Please read and Review for me. 


	2. Visions of an Untold Future

Hey all of you Espa fans ^_^ I finally got chapter two up. Hopefully I am getting into the action part of the story. Chapter 3 is coming soon and with my luck, I should be finished with this fic in a while. I have one other fic on the Robas if anyone wants to read it, it's called No thanks Dr. Roba! I look forward to what you all have to say, and as always, thanks for reading, you guys are great!  
  
Chapter 2: Visions of an Untold Future...  
  
Espa sat in a room at a table. He stared at the drab walls and at the file cabinet across the room from him. It was true, Espa was a bit freaked out about all of this.  
  
**What's going on? I was supposed to be getting messages from my brothers, but they said the communicator broke in the middle of my duel, if that's so, then, how did I still receive their messages? **  
  
These are the things that Espa thought to himself but no one could hear his thoughts as he set in the drab, arid room, whose only light source was an old window with no curtain. Espa let out a sigh as he peered through the window. He could see the other duelists walking around, each with their mind set on winning the Battle City tournament, with determination and high spirit.  
  
Espa peered over at the file cabinet as he thought to himself...  
  
** Do I have psychic powers? Or maybe I'm just delusional...All of this dueling has gotten to my head...But, I wonder...**  
  
Espa closed his eyes and placed his hands on either side of his head and began to concentrate on one focused point; the filing cabinet. He could feel the energy radiate from the file cabinet, the more he felt, the more he concentrated. The file cabinet began to vibrate and rattle, sweat ran down Espa's face as he could feel his own body temperature rising.  
  
The cabinet was lifted up; suspended in thin air with nothing more then mental capacity holding it up. Espa was straining, as if he was really lifting the huge mass all by himself; in which, technically, he was. He turned his head and heard nothing. When he opened his eyes, his face lit up with fear as he saw the filing cabinet being catapulted at him, Espa lets out a yell as he flings his body out of the way and the filing cabinet goes flying into the wall, impaling it.  
  
Espa lay on the floor with his eyes shut tight and sweat rolling down his face as he covered his head with his arms.  
  
"Espa!" He hears coming from beyond the door. Espa got up and looked at the cabinet, that was now bend inward at the middle and papers overflowing from the drawers and streaming onto the floor. His brothers must have heard the crash and were coming to his aid.  
  
The door flung open and his brothers rushed through in a mild state of confusion.  
  
"Hey Espa, what happened? We heard a crash." One of the Roba brothers exclaimed, worrying about his brother's safety. His attention was quickly diverted to the file cabinet. They all stared with wide eyes, then glanced at Espa, who looked just as shocked as they did.  
  
"Why are you staring?" Espa asked as he got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. " I was just moving furniture. That's all. Nothing to worry about."  
  
" Uh...Espa.."The tallest of his brothers said to him, as they were staring at the filing cabinet.  
  
"What?" Espa snapped back. " I said I was moving the filing cabinet and it fell!"  
  
The taller Roba sunk down and didn't say a word.  
  
"I'm going to go lay down. " Espa said to the other four Robas who all stared at him wide eyed, even the baby looked at him weirdly. As Espa Roba walked past them and went to his room. The other Robas started chatting about as soon as he left.  
  
"Hey, Espa looked like he was having a stroke."  
  
"You think he's all right?"  
  
"I don't know, but he looked like he was bathing in his own sweat. We should keep a close eye on him."  
  
"Right."  
  
Espa walked to his room, he felt himself get dizzy and the view of things seemed to blur into a swirl of color. Espa clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, to clear his vision, but to no avail. What was happening to him?  
  
Espa made it over to his door and leaned on it and twisted the doorknob slowly. His body weight caused him to fell through the door. He landed on the floor and felt he had no energy to give up. He laid there for what seemed like hours.  
  
He finally found enough energy to get up and drug his tired body over to his bed and flopped down and fell asleep immediately, not caring if the position he was in was comfortable or not.  
  
His mind went to work long after his body gave up. Even in his sleep Espa was not away from these horrid visions. As his body rested, his mind wondered and he found himself having dreams of sorts that were indeed very true. He saw a girl who had long mahogany hair, she seemed to be in nothing but complete darkness.  
  
"Help me, Joey!" She cried out in a voice of utter despair.  
  
He could also see a familiar face, it was Joey! Joey was with a robed figure and they seemed to be dueling for this girl.  
  
In the material world, Espa's brothers, seeming concerned, went to look in on Espa as he slept. Espa was tossing and turning and muttering things in his sleep. This freaked the other Roba's out a bit. They all started to converse amongst themselves.  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
"I don't know, but it sure is weird."  
  
"Get out of my room..." They could hear Espa say in a tired voice as he attempted to throw a pillow at them in his sleep, but in his lame attempt his arm went from one side of the bed to the other and the pillow fell to the floor. Then Espa started rolling around and saying "No!" very audibly.  
  
The Roba brothers just looked at each other in question. Espa rolled off of the bed and hit the floor, as soon as he did. His brothers booked it out of the doorway and down the hall, they knew he'd be angry if he saw them peering at him while he was sleeping.  
  
Espa Roba woke up and looked around in a panic. He was breathing hard, and sweating more then ever, he felt as if he were going to have a stroke.  
  
He decided to take a cold shower. The water felt refreshing against his skin as he stood there in the midst of it, trying to cool himself down. His body was still tired, so he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, letting he water hit him lightly as his rapid breathing soon slowed and his temperature began to go down.  
  
The visions came back to plague him once more. It showed the same two people and the same girl, but this time, a voice called out to him.  
  
"Take heed, for this is the future, only the one's with visions can stop it...You, Espa Roba, are destined to stop this great loss."  
  
Espa's eyes popped open and he looked around in a state of paranoia, to see if the voice was from his head, or if it was someone playing some cruel prank.  
  
He stood there thinking to himself as the cold water hit his bear skin, wondering about his predicament and how to confront his friend without being persecuted or charged with the crime of being false in word. Espa had to tell Joey what he saw, even if it seemed like a cruel dream.  
  
Please R &R!! I appreciate reviews and I check every 3 days for them. I love to read what other's think and welcome constructive criticism. 


	3. Breaking Point

Hello once again! Time for ch. 3 ^^  
  
Basic Summary, it seems that Espa is feeling he can't quite live up to being a psychic, he's beginning to break down. Oh, just read it and ignore the crack I'm on today. As always, thanks for reading, without readers there'd be no fanfiction. ^^  
  
Chapter 3: Breaking Point  
  
Espa decided to walk through town to find Joey and tell him what he had seen in his vision. He finally spied Joey, who was looking around for other duelists intently. Espa ran up to Joey.  
  
"Joey!" He called out.  
  
"Huh, hey it's Espa Roba," Joey said to himself. " I wonder what he wants."  
  
Espa seemed out of breath as he finally reached Joey, he looked kind of pale and he bent slightly over, put his hands on his knees and started breathing hard. His body was still in a weak state though he had time to calm down.  
  
"Hey Espa, you look kinda sick pal." Joey said, feeling a bit concerned for his friend.  
  
"Joey," Espa said, looking kind of worried "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it, Espa?" Joey asked.  
  
"I had this vision, a Real one this time. I swear. " Espa started to say, then Joey followed quickly after.  
  
"Look Espa, I know were friends and all now, but I'm not givin' ya back your Jinzo card." Joey told Espa.  
  
"Eargh! I don't want the damn card! " Espa screamed at Joey. Joey looked rather shocked. "Look, I'm really psychic, ok?"  
  
Joey burst out laughing, as if Espa were telling a friendly joke. " Oh man," Joey said as he put his hand on his head. " That was hilarious Roba, you should do stand up comedy."  
  
Espa Roba was getting really angry at Joey for not listening to him. " I'm not fooling around, Wheeler!! I'm being serious, your sister is in big trouble! If you don't do something, she could die! Do you think it's funny now? Well, do you?! " Espa screamed at the top of his lungs, this made him start heaving once more and holding his side.  
  
"Serenity? She could die? " Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, but the future can change. Maybe my prediction will change." Espa said.  
  
Joey tried to keep a straight face. " Yeah, right Espa.." Joey said in between trying to hold his laughs back. " We all know your not a real psychic, so you may as well cut the crap Roba."  
  
Espa looked at Joey and was furious to the point of tears. " Look Wheeler! You won't be laughing when your dueling for your sister's life and she's been banished to the Shadow Realm, will you!?!"  
  
Joey told Espa with a smile, " Suuuure, I believe ya."  
  
Espa's face lightens up as if he had finally gotten through to Joey. " You do?" He asked, unsure of himself.  
  
"Yeah," Joey said to Espa, then his sincerity turned into a joke once more. " When duel monsters live in my ears!" He began to laugh at Espa again.  
  
"ARGH! GO TO HELL WHEELER!" Espa shouted with ferocity as he ran off. Espa hated to be laughed at and humiliated, he hated it when the crowd laughed at him in his last duel with Joey, all he was trying to do was help someone he cared for, and now he is being treated the same way for trying to help someone who was a dear friend.  
  
Then, it finally hit Joey. **How does Espa know about the Shadow Realm?** Joey asked himself in his mind, but Espa was already gone from sight. ** Maybe I was too hard on the guy**  
  
Espa ran to a nearby alley. He leaned up against the wall and slid down, where he sat in sadness; tears streaming down his cheeks. Espa put his hands on his forehead and began to shake as he wept silently.  
  
" I can't take it anymore." Espa told himself. " All I do is try to help, but they throw it back in spades. What can I do? Why did I ever pretend to be psychic? At the time, it seemed like a good idea..yeah right..Why? Why did you pick me! I wish I never existed!" Espa began to yell. " CAN'T YOU SEE?! I'M MISERABLE! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I BROUGHT THINGS ON ME BY CHEATING IN THE TOURNAMENT! IS THIS SOME TYPE OF SLOW TORTURE!?! TELL ME!!"  
  
Espa began to cough. He tried to calm down. " I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
Espa sat there for a while, sulking in sadness, trying to ponder his current situation. It seemed that all was bleak for Espa Roba, and nothing seemed to be getting better. The current situation looked hopeless from here.  
  
Please R&R! I know this chapter is short, but I'm still thinking of things to post. Hopefully I'll have more next chapter. ^^ Thanks again! 


	4. Accusations

Here we go, I finally have ch. 4! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Accusations  
  
At the hospital Tristan and Bakura are laying sprawled on the floor. Tristan is laying on an empty bed, and Bakura is laying in the middle of the floor. Tristan wakes up, everything that was blurry began to clear. Tristan had a horrendous headache and moaned with pain as he rubbed his forehead. He eyed Bakura on the floor and went over to wake him up. He shook Bakura and Bakura slowly began to spring to life once more.  
  
"What happened Tristan?" Bakura asked as he looked around, as if to try and remember where he was.  
  
"We're at the hospital." Tristan said as he looked around, he spied the empty bed.  
  
"Serenity!" He yelled. " She's gone!"  
  
"Whoever knocked us out must have taken her."  
  
"We've got to tell Joey!" Tristan said, knowing that Joey, being the protector that he was, would come to her rescue.  
  
"Right."  
  
Joey is walking around nearby, still looking for a sign of any duelist with skill, he couldn't possibly duel a novice with his title to uphold. He looked over and saw Tristan and Bakura running towards him.  
  
"Hey it's Bakura and Tristan." Joey said to himself as they drew near. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Joey," Tristan said with concern. " You're not going to like this."  
  
"What do ya mean?" Joey said.  
  
"Serenity is missing." Bakura told Joey. " Someone knocked her out and took her out of her hospital room."  
  
"I bet it's those Rare Hunter guys." Joey said. " I ran into them a while ago. They stopped me on the way here. . . . . . Wait a sec!"  
  
Joey had remembered Espa Roba saying something about Serenity. The vivid image came to Joey's mind in a whirlwind:  
  
"I'm not fooling around, Wheeler!! I'm being serious, your sister is in big trouble! If you don't do something, she could die! Do you think it's funny now? Well, do you?! "  
  
That was the first quote to come to Joey's mind, then shortly afterwards, the second persuading quote to Joey's theory came to mind:  
  
"Look Wheeler! You won't be laughing when your dueling for your sister's life and she's been banished to the Shadow Realm, will you!?!"  
  
This was the most convincing quote. Joey looked at Tristan and Bakura, this time he seemed angry.  
  
"Ohhhh..That little bastard! He was a Rare Hunter!" Joey yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about, Joey?" Tristan asked.  
  
"That psycho freak Espa Roba, kept tellin' me about how Serenity was goin' ta be sent to the Shadow Realm. He was a Rare Hunter!" Joey said in a fury.  
  
"You mean that guy that was giving you so much trouble in your duel?" Tristan asked. " Kinda puny for a Rare Hunter, don't you think?"  
  
"It would make sense that he was a Rare Hunter. Ya see, I got this explanation. He goes into duels and pretends to be psycho.."  
  
Tristan cuts him off. " Psycho? You sure?"  
  
"Yes Tristan, I'm sure." Joey proceeded. " He pretends that he can see the other person's cards, but really he's got friends in high places."  
  
" Um, Joey." Tristan interrupted again.  
  
"WHAT?" Joey said audibly and slightly annoyed.  
  
"That's psychic, Joey."  
  
"Whatever! Psycho, psychic, what's the difference? Just listen to my theory, here."  
  
"Ok, whatever you say." Tristan sarcastically agrees.  
  
"Ok, now where was I? Oh yeah, he pretends to see other people's cards then he can know how to beat them and take their rare cards from them." Joey finally said.  
  
Then Joey took off down the street to return back to where he last confronted Espa Roba, knowing he'd be in that vicinity.  
  
As Joey was making his way to his destination. Espa was walking around, but he set himself apart from the other duelists, he didn't have his dueling disk on. He didn't feel like dueling today, he simply felt like walking around and trying to piece his life together.  
  
He kept having a persistent vision of a building, repetitive in his mind, inside of the building he saw a robed figure. He tried to ignore this constant vision, but it kept repeating so Espa had no choice but to visualize it.  
  
"Oh, leave me alone. " Espa said to himself. " I know there's a Rare Hunter in that building, I'm not going in there, ok?"  
  
No matter how hard Espa tried to argue with his mind, he was loosing. He got another vision of someone coming to him from nearby. He looked down the street, but there was nothing there. Espa continued to stare until three figures appeared. Espa just stood there and waited for them to come, he wasn't going to argue with his mind, he wasn't sure if he was sane enough as it was.  
  
"ESPROBA!" Joey yelled, not caring if it was said wrong, or if it was one or two words. Joey stomped up to Espa Roba and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and lifted him up a ways.  
  
"Ok, ya cheatin' psycho bastard, what did you and you're Rare Hunter friends do wit' my sister!" Joey yelled.  
  
"I'm not a Rare Hunter, Joey." Espa said simply in a hollow voice, he was much to sad to fight back.  
  
"How do ya know about that Shadow Realm, huh?" Joey demanded.  
  
"I told you Wheeler, I'm really a psychic, now you see...I'm not making things up. " Espa continued to say in his zombie-like voice void of all emotions.  
  
" I bet ya know where they are, don't ya?"  
  
"Well, yes I do but..."  
  
"Ha! You're gonna take me to them, Rare Hunter!" Joey ordered.  
  
"Well, hold on and I'll see where they are." Espa said.  
  
Joey put Espa down and glared at him. " I'm not lettin' ya out of my sight, psycho boy."  
  
Espa stood there for a minuet and closed his eyes. Joey, Tristan and Bakura stood by him, making sure he wouldn't make any sudden moves. Espa knew he could not outrun Tristan and Joey, nor did he want to. He was more questioning as to why his friends were using him like that. Why would they accuse him of being a Rare Hunter? In his point of view, he had done nothing wrong but try and help Joey, whom he thought was his friend.  
  
But, Espa Roba knew if he could take them there, he could change the future that was written in his mind and save Serenity.  
  
"Fine...I'll take you there. Follow me." Espa said as he headed north, Tristan, Bakura and Joey following closely behind. Espa stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hey, Joey," he said.  
  
"What Roba?"  
  
"I'm not a Rare Hunter, honestly, and I don't understand why your treating me like this, but, I see that I have to prove that to you. It's good to make friends, but it's worse when you loose them, especially when you very few to begin with." Espa said as he turned around and began to walk again.  
  
"Guess ya will." Joey said to the back of Espa's head.  
  
Espa stopped infront of an old factory type building.  
  
"This is it, the Rare Hunters are in here, and, don't you think that if I'm a Rare Hunter that I would have Exodia or a God card?" Espa asked.  
  
"Not all Rare Hunters have Exodia or an Egyptian God card Espa, you had Jinzo. That's a pretty Rare and powerful card, and you took Rex Raptor's Serpent Knight Dragon, so what would make me think that you're not a Rare Hunter?" Joey asked.  
  
"But you know those are the Battle City rules, you have to give your rarest card up, and don't you think that if I was a Rare Hunter, I'd just steal it from you like those other Rare Hunters stole your Red Eyes Black Dragon?" Espa continued to ask.  
  
"How do ya know about that, Espa?" Joey asked, knowing that no one was there but he and the band of Rare Hunters.  
  
"See Wheeler, I know what I'm talking about, and I think you should at least give me the benefit of the doubt." Espa said, knowing he was winning the conversation.  
  
"Eh, fine then, but if I ever figure out you're liein' to me Roba, that pretty face of yours will need rearrangin'!" Joey threatened as he shook his fist at Espa. Though he was still leery about what Espa had to say, he still had some belief in his theory.  
  
"Well, this is it." Espa said as the four of them gazed at the building, Joey, Bakura and Tristan could only wonder what dangers lurk inside....  
  
Thanks for reading! Please R&R!! As always I enjoy your comments, perhaps if you put up ideas of what you'd like to happen they may appear in this fic or another one you choose to review that I have not completed. 


	5. A Lost Soul

Here is chapter 5.  
  
What does Serenity feel now that she is in Malik's possession. How will things end? Find out in my 5th chapter of my fanfic...A Call from Beyond. As told from Serenity's point of view.  
  
Chapter 5: A Lost Soul  
  
Serenity sat in a dark room, staring with empty eyes. The room was silent except a soft breeze blowing through a small window. Even Serenity's grief was silent. She sat there in grief, her eyes filled with deep sorrow, and stared into the darkness with a lost, lonely expression.  
  
She heard something move in the corner of the dark room.  
  
"Joey?" She asked, seeing if he was still with her, but received no answer. She continued to stare off, and still all was silent. Her head was resting in what seemed to be a thoughtful tilt of her head, but in reality, it was one of deep sorrow. Her face was void of emotion and her brown eyes were empty.  
  
Joey...Your smiling face glanced at me, reaching out with open arms. Your smile soon fades as the car travels farther and farther away. You took me away from him once more, now I sit here in this eternal darkness You, taking my life in your evil hands. . . . . .  
  
You ripped our lives apart once more. I'm afraid of you, and you consume my every thought. Every morning, I wake up and fear what you are going to do to my friends and family. You are so corrupt, making things a living hell for others. So many have suffered...  
  
Someone walked into the room I could hear their footsteps as they approached me. You fill my head with deception and lies, and try to overcome my mind with yours, I still fight you now, hanging on by a thread. As I also hang on with a thread of sanity.  
  
I hope Joey hates you. I hope he feels like killing you for all the wrong you have done, but my dreams are in vain. You're using your mind to manipulate us.  
  
A hand touched mine, it melted some of the fear and ice that shrouded my heart and mind. I heard gentle words, but I could not recognize the voice of this man who spoke to me. I could not see him through the bandages, but he said his name was Espa Roba, and that he dueled my brother in his first duel. He also told me that Joey, Bakura and Tristan were dueling with Malik. He broke off from the others to come to my aid and keep me safe, he had 4 brothers, and he said he knew how it would feel if Joey ever lost me.  
  
We sat in the darkness, not saying a word. My body was frozen, I couldn't move. I could hear a shrill cry as I found strength to move a bit closer to the man that was with me, I could feel his warm breath on my face. The cry grew louder and the pitch rose high, it went through my head as a blood curdling scream. I pulled my head down and clenched my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the scream that echoed through my head like a screeching banshee. I began to tremble and I could feel a warm embrace and reassurance that I was all right, and that they would never leave my side. I opened my eyes, the scream finally died down as I sat there, with this person I've never heard of.  
  
My thoughts were fading in and out as I heard him speak.  
  
"You." I heard him say. That was all I caught of that sentence. It wasn't enough to grab any hold of my attention so I continued to have my head staring downward, wondering where I was, I was so blind.  
  
"...Psychic..." I heard him say further. I still didn't know what he was talking about, nor did I care. My eyes felt weird and I didn't know why. They burned, I felt him put his head on my shoulder, but I didn't move. I made no attempt to take his comfort.  
  
" I...fault...I'm in...prediciment...Joey.." I heard him stress. That was enough for me to divert my attention back to him and listen to what he had to say. He mentioned Joey. The one thing on my mind.  
  
What does anyone know about my pain? What about my suffering? Everyone looks at me as a weakened, frightened little girl who's confused and afraid of her own reality. But I am. I was afraid to be alone. I was afraid and confused.  
  
All seemed to fade around us and I could faintly smell the scent of cherry blossoms and rainwashed air. Outdoors. Laying in the grass, resting in peace as you lay beside me, watching, paitient....My protector...I lifted my head up and I gave him a faint smile, though I could not see his face to get a reaction back.  
  
Malik brainwashed me....into being corrupt. He forced me to be this way. You become sorrowful. As do I. Darkness had taken over my mind. This darkness has caused me to hurt the ones I love. I could've warned you, Joey...but I didn't. Why? Why didn't I do it? Why did I let him manipulate me like this?  
  
"Why?" I asked in a very distant, lost voice. My mind was blank and I was too confused with my own feelings to feel the comforting touch of Espa Roba. All was quiet once more. I knew he was staring at me. He was staring and searching for something he would never find. I'm empty. Empty to the world.  
  
"Serenity.." He whispered. My being was locked on him and a look of pain and sorrow deeper then Espa could ever reach filled my once empty soul. I was weak. I could have never stopped Malik from manipulating me for his evil cause. I've been sucked into a trap long before I had the chance to relay any kindness to this kind stranger. But did I really even want to give him any?  
  
Kindness? I could feel his gentle touch on my cheek. A tear hit my hand. My face was wet. I don't remember expressing my pain in tears.  
  
Why did I want him with me? What was his true purpose? Had I wanted pity....or love? Neither. I wanted protection and support, but I had lost it because of my possession. The Rare Hunters took Joey's favorite card, as I watched there in the hospital helpless, weak. It had been because of that weakness that I didn't want you beside me. I was too weak for you. I have always been weak. He put his hand on the side of my face and his breath pattern went downward. I felt a tear hit my collarbone, but it was not my own. It was his. He knew suffering. He knew loss. He knew how it felt in his own way. He understood how hard it was to loose something. For him, it was friendship and family. For me, it was freedom.  
  
"I'm afraid, Espa Roba," bearly above a whisper. It had been the first words I had spoken on my own in the past day. He hugged me. He cared for me. He forced a smile to my lips, my mind blurred once again. I pulled my head back and turned it away. (A/N: Man that was cold ) Caring. Caring is what I feared most. The stunned look he must have had...So painful...  
  
"what did I do?" Espa asked. He was determined to hold my attention no matter how hard it tried to divert itself away, it would always return to him. I let his words float around and scrambled through my mind and I found myself asking the same question, what did I do? I wanted love. I needed it, but I couldn't have it. I couldn't have it because of my weakness and fear. I aimlessly said "I don't know.." My mind wondered once again...  
  
Please R &R! Tell me what you think ^^ I'm always opened to suggestions. 


	6. Protector

This is still told from Serenity's P.o.v. Here's chapter 5, as the fic is beginning to wind down.  
  
Chapter 6: Protector  
  
Espa Roba rested into my body.  
  
"I'm here for you," he said. I looked at him with a face that was void of emotions and of caring. Espa tilted his head and asked me something. I didn't hear it. I didn't have to hear him to know what it was. What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm in a living hell. You know what I'm talking about Roba. You've been there. You know how it feels to have all the was meaningful ripped from you. You're there for me....You understand me.  
  
he's been listening to me the whole time, he knew how I was feeling. The link. He knows. He was my one thing in my entire life that was more then a useless discovery, but something capable of feelings and thoughts. He was my protector, my friend. I smiled at him for the first time in my life, I felt the love I needed. I could hear it in his words, even if I wasn't listening. the real world was lost and I couldn't be able to find it, maybe I could with his guidance. His love and understanding ripped me in half.  
  
*****************  
  
I could hear Joey, Tristan and Bakura coming into the room. They ran over to me, but it didn't lift my spirits as it used to.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey shouted as he put his arms around me. " I'm so glad you're safe."  
  
"Joey.." I said faintly as I hugged him back.  
  
"So, " Espa said as he stood up. As he moved away from me, I became afraid and the warm aura of love left my being.  
  
"It's ok Serenity." Joey told me," Malik is in the shadow realm now. Well, at least for now. He'll be back though, I can feel it. Thanks to Bakura, that is. He made an illusion and Malik touched it, sending him to the Shadow Realm, but we don't know for how long."  
  
"Let's get you back to the hospital." Tristan said to me, concerned for my being.  
  
****************  
  
I lay in the drab hospital room. I could hear my name, but I never gave it much thought, at least enough to look up. I heard my name again, but still I didn't look up. Someone had their hand on mine. Espa Roba?  
  
Malik. You stand in my path and blocked my every way with my loved ones in your arms. I would try to find another way, but always get lost. Someone had given me bad directions.  
  
"Serenity.." Espa Roba said softly. I heard Joey speak, but not to me. To the others. To Espa. They squawked and squabbled about me. Espa. He was worried. Deeply worried. Joey. He was confused. The other two, they sounded like they cared, but did they? Or did they think I was insane and about to kill everyone. Was I? No, I wasn't. I wasn't out to kill anyone. Espa. Trying to back me up, like always. He was a good friend and didn't deserve to witness this. Sorry Espa, sorry Joey. I haven't been myself lately. Or....have I? Is this how I've always been? A smile faded as I looked down at the pale bedsheets.  
  
I was weak. This hospital made me lightheaded. I turned my head feeling the dizziness and lightheadedness and spinning of the room around me. I heard my name again and without thinking fell out of the bed and was consumed by blackness of a different sort. Everyone was gone, except Espa. He stood by my side. He stood by my side, coeing to me softly as my body shook from the force of my sickness. I came through finally I tried my hardest to focus my thoughts on Espa's voice, as he tried to calm me down and coax to me, but no matter how hard I tried, my thoughts would often wonder to the thoughts of others. Usually, if you see someone sick, you try to calm them down and treat them delicately. None of the medical staff did that, only Espa. He was the only one who cared for me. They just stared with dropped jaws and wide eyes. I hated them. I hated my past and the man who stole my mind.  
  
"Come on, Serenity," Espa whispered as he held my hand and helped me back into my best as best he could. I risen to my trembling feet. My body shook as I was weak. I lay back into the fluffy bed and white sheets, and I felt somewhat rested. I could feel a wet, cold washcloth as it gently passed over my face. I could feel it consuming my body, sending shivers down my legs. Espa sat by my side and cupped his hand with the cool, damp cloth and spread it across his palm, letting me rest my head on his gentle body. I sighed and a tear ran down my face, I didn't feel t, but I could feels Espa's gentle hand wipe it away.  
  
Espa, he helped me out when I needed it, and protected me from other's threats. Wait a minuet. I had created this friendship out of hard times, but didn't it end up the other way around? Wasn't it him who would get up during the wee hours of the night and talk to me because I was having a nightmare? Wasn't it him who helped me to get people to notice I was having troubles?  
  
Looks like I'll have to do this on my own. I will just have to continue to be patient, recovery would be long, but, for my sake, I hope it's quick.  
  
Tell me what you think R&R I love reading them, as always. Please feel free to make suggestions. 


	7. Psychic Madness

Hello all, it's time for chapter 7. Will this fic ever end? ...I sure do hope so, but I'm getting a ton o' reviews and I'd like to thank you all. ^________^  
  
Chapter 7: Psychic Madness  
  
Espa sat at the edge of the bed as he saw Serenity finally calm down and rest asleep.  
  
"There, " Espa said to himself. " Poor girl, she's been through so much."  
  
Espa had been at the hospital for three days monitoring Serenity. Ever since Malik's possession over her, she had been acting rather strangely. Espa decided he'd go outside for a while and get some fresh air while Serenity was asleep.  
  
*************  
  
He looked up at the sky, staring at the moon as it illuminated his face with pale, white light. It felt good to breathe some fresh air, it lifted Espa's spirits some. He felt a sense of peace as he stood there on the balcony and enjoyed the coolness of the soft gentle night breeze. His only regret was not being with his brothers at the moment.  
  
Espa walked down the stairs and onto the concrete ground, still staring up at the moon. Tristan came into his line of light, but Espa did not look completely at him. His eyes were fixed on the paleness of the moon. He could hear Tristan talking to him, so he turned around and glared at him.  
  
He asked about Serenity and then proceeded to question his relations with her. Tristan began to yell at Espa and threaten him not to get too close to Serenity. Espa just stood there, as he always had and took everything Tristan threw at him.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!" Tristan said as he pointed at Espa, "The winner gets Serenity."  
  
"Tristan.."  
  
Espa and Tristan spun around and there stood Serenity, she had been listening to the whole conversation. Tristan started to speak calmly and apologize to her. Espa just stood there, transfixed on their conversation.  
  
"I'm not a trophy, Tristan." Serenity told him, "just because Espa is with us, doesn't mean that I like you any less, but, you know...He's helped me with a lot. " Serenity said. " How can I trust you when you lied to me about Joey? He's my brother and if something's ever wrong, I should always know. "  
  
"I said I was sorry Serenity." Tristan told her in a somewhat angry voice.  
  
"You should talk gently you know. She's been through a lot, and you yelling at her isn't helping her any." Espa told Tristan.  
  
"Look, Roba." Tristan said looking back at Espa. "Stay out of this, you already messed with our mind's enough."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Tristan, don't pick on him. He was nice enough to stay with me while you were dueling Malik." Serenity said, looking very upset.  
  
"You should calm yourself Serenity." Espa said gently.  
  
Tristan remembered back to the duel with Malik, and how he and Joey followed Espa, incase there were any traps. Joey had to duel Malik for Serenity's life, and just as it seemed the Joey would surely loose, Bakura transformed and used the powers of his Millennium Ring to create a trap for Malik, a deadly illusion that, if touched would send him straight to the depths of the Shadow Realm. Malik seemed cautious about it, but eventually Bakura made it to where Malik was able to touch it, if even by an accident and thus, sealed his fate....Well, for the time being. But Tristan knew that it was not going to be so simple to rid themselves of Malik that easily.  
  
"Serenity.." Tristan trailed off.  
  
"I'm going back inside.." Serenity told Espa and Tristan. " You can come in, when you decide love isn't something that can be won, Tristan."  
  
"Damn it!" Tristan said as he stomped on the ground. "This is all your fault you know!" Tristan turned around to point the finger of accusation at Espa, but as soon as he spun around..Espa was gone.  
  
"Hey," Tristan said with a dumbfounded look. "Where'd he go?"  
  
*************  
  
Please R&R! There will probably be at least 1 or 2 more chapters. And as always, feel free to make suggestions. ^^ 


	8. The Healing Process

Here we go, The exciting conclusion to this fic....  
  
Chapter 8: The Healing Process  
  
**********************  
  
In the hospital room.......  
  
*********************  
  
Serenity sat in the small confines of the hospital, she was alone once again, and no one was there for her..Joey was out battling in the Battle City Tournament. She sat in silence for a while..  
  
Suddenly, her door creaked open. She turned her head at the noise, but could not see who was there. She shrunk down in her bed.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked, in an uncertain voice, she had fear now. Fear from the occurrences on the past, and ones to happen in the future.  
  
"It's me, Espa Roba." He told her.  
  
"Oh," Serenity said with a hand over her chest. " You scared me, Espa."  
  
"Are you all right, Serenity?"  
  
"I'm ok, I guess. " Serenity said, feeling a little down. " I'm just a little sad.."  
  
Espa walks over and sits on the side of the hospital bed gently and stares at Serenity.  
  
"You could tell me about it, unless it's something that you just don't want to talk about, or tell your brother." Espa said, knowing Joey and Serenity were very close.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk." Serenity said.  
  
They sat together and talked throughout the night about most anything. One conversation led to another and they began to know each other a little better then just a stranger and a frightened little girl. Over time, they eventually become friends. And Serenity is on a recovery from the mental illness which plagues her. Tristan would come often and see her, as would her brother and his friends; but the one thing that made her smile, was Espa Roba and his kindness. Kindness enough to make her smile and be there for her in hard times. Faithfulness, faithfulness enough to never leave her, or he owed that much to her.  
  
******************************  
  
Time passed and it was time to remove the bandages from Serenity's eyes. For once she could see the world in all of the vivid colors and textures that she used to, all would be clear after years of bad eyesight.  
  
"Are you ready Serenity?" the Nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, but....Can I ask a favor of you?" Serenity responded with a question.  
  
"Sure." The Nurse said happily.  
  
Serenity grabbed Roba's hand and turned her head in his general direction.  
  
"I would like Espa to take off the bandages." Serenity told Espa. " I want to make sure your face is the first I see. I've been waiting to see you, ever since you were in that room and I was afraid. You described the way you looked to me, but still, I can only imagine what exactly it looks like."  
  
Espa agreed and began to unravel the bandages, as he did, Serenity's sight began to improve. Espa took off the last of the bandages.  
  
"Hi Serenity." Espa said with a smile. " It's me, Espa Roba."  
  
Serenity gets close to him, " So you're the one who helped me out all of this time."  
  
"Y-y-yes.." Espa stuttered. He grew nervous with Serenity so close.  
  
"Thank you." Serenity said with her hand on his shoulder. She hugged him, then pulled away. Espa looked somewhat shocked and a bit nervous, but Serenity didn't seem to mind, she just stared into the eyes of that protector whom she grew so fond of, that gentle soul who put her worries behind her.  
  
~ END~  
  
That's the end, there's no more folks. I hope you all will read a fic I have called Unconditional Love, it's a Malik fic, but I need reviews badly. *Yeah this is her cheap pop up sign* Anyway please R&R!! Tell me what you think of this fic and the ending I gave it, and I realize this is a weird couple and probably the first in Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic history! But I like to keep my fics original, but possible. If you'd like to see my fanart for this fic, use this link or copy and paste it ^^  
  
nart&.src=gr&.dnm=Espa_Serenity_in_my_fic.jpg&.view=t&.done=http%3a//photos. groups.yahoo.com/group/yugioh_duelist/lst%3f%26.dir=/Melissa%2527s%2bFanart% 26.src=gr%26.view=t  
  
Thanks to all who have read and did not flame, I've gotten 0 flames on this fic, and I hope to keep it that way ^____^  
  
Domo Arigato! {Thank you} 


End file.
